Driver
by akaribebe-chan
Summary: "En verdad no sé por que aun estoy haciendo esto, tal vez sea por que todos tienen razón y soy muy ingenua o por que… por que… de verdad yo le…" No te canses nunca de conducir... es mivida. -SASUHINA-


**Hio mina *.* i am back -.- jejeje espero que disfruten ne~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden y todos sus caracteres no me pertenecen, son obra y mente de Masashi-sensei. La breve historia que corre por estas lineas es completamente de mi autoria.**

**Universo Alterno.**

***SASUHINA***

-blah...blah...- hablan

_blah... blah -pensamientos_

_"blah... blah..." recuerdos_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Unico**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DRIVER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_En verdad no sé por que aun estoy haciendo esto, tal vez sea por que todos tienen razón y soy muy ingenua o por que… por que… de verdad yo le…_

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamo aquel que la acompañaba, la joven lo miro de reojo sin poder apartar su vista del camino solitario que se alzaba frente de ellos –Maneja un poco mas rápido- ella solo dejo que un suspiro cansino se soltara de sus labios, ya lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que su amigo Uchiha Sasuke, se encontraba muy cansado. Sumándole, además, de que estaba estresado y sumamente agotado. Ella sonrío, con melancolía, en este tipo de circunstancias de verdad se daba cuenta de lo débil y manipulable que era. Pero que le podía hacer… ya había dicho "sí" a todo, incluyendo las locas exigencias de su mejor amiga…

_Sakura-chan… me pregunto… si ya tienes todo listo, o estas igual de estresada o mas que cuando Ino-chan… _

Su rostro estaba agotado y cansado, pero aun así, aquellos labios pudieron mostrar una sonrisa sincera al recordar a su amiga rubia como loca el día en que contrajo nupcias… cerro los ojos un momento aun sabiendo que ella tenía el control del volante, aquella palabra… aquellos preparativos, no eran precisamente de su agrado. Nunca lo fueron y nunca ha estado conforme con estas palabras. –Abre los ojos Hyuuga- menciono su compañero en un gruñido, también estaba cansado. –Me quieres matar antes de tiempo ¿no?- él, quien precisamente no fue el chico que hacia bromas de la clase o él mas divertido… se permitió, solo cuando estaba con ella, ser algo chistoso por un momento. –Debemos descansar en algún lado… no lo crees- le dijo mirándola, esperando una respuesta, aunque sea muda.

-Hai… pero… según el GPS no hay ninguna estación cercana… en al menos cien millas- miro por el retrovisor ni un solo vehiculo andaba por ese camino -Descansaremos en la intemperie…- lo miro de reojo apartando su vista rápidamente –Como en los viejos tiempos…- bajo la velocidad del carro mientras se parqueaba a un lado de la solitaria y vacía carretera, algo lejos del camino principal, casi cerca de un risco. Le encantaba mucho el paisaje de desierto como en Texas, pero no le gustaba estar en ellos, como en estos momentos.

Al estar ya estacionados en un "buen punto" desabrocharon sus cinturones y se estiraron casi como si de un espejo se tratase, claro que con movimientos diferentes, ella mas femeninos y él mas grotesco y aburrido. Se miraron a los ojos; blanco contra negro… y se perdieron en la mirada del otro, una tenue sonrisa salia de los finos y rosados labios de la joven acompañado de un suave sonrojo… él por su parte cerró los ojos y delineo aquellos labios carnosos de Hinata con su mano derecha. –Sasuke- la ojos perla solo aparto su rostro, muy sonrojado.

_¿Qué le pasa? … ¿E-Estará loco? … ¡baka mil veces baka! Que no… ¿no entiende la situación?_

-Hum… como sea…- a como pudo dio media vuelta reclinando el asiento del acompañante de aquel vehiculo, mientras se disponía a dormir un poco… solo un poco y tal vez, tal vez en sus sueños si pudiera estar con ella, sin ningún tipo de interrupción o sin… esa absurda idea que iba a cometer. Mientras la Hyuuga pensaba hacer lo mismo, darse la media vuelta y acostarse cómodamente en el asiente del conductor, claro que recordó que en los asientos de atrás traía unas cuantas maletas y una frazada muy calentita apenas para el duro clima de la noche, la tuvo entre sus manos por un momento para luego cobijarse con ella. De reojo vio al azabache, sonrío, para ella él siempre era como un niño malcriado, así que le ofreció un poco de la cómoda y tersa frazada para que Sasuke también estuviera algo protegido del frío que reinaba en la noche.

Tan cerca… pero intocables… tan unidos… pero alejados. Cuando se trataba del Uchiha menor Hinata conocía esos términos a la perfección, aun así, ella estaría con él en absolutamente todas las decisiones que el tomase, sean para bien o para mal…

_Al menos… decisiones incorrectas según mi criterio, ummm… ¿por que no fue diferente? ¿por que no alce mi voz cuando tuve la estupida oportunidad de hacerlo? Hinata Hyuuga si que eres tonta…y mucho… _

El manto de la mañana traía consigo muchas canturreos de pájaros que en su vida ha llegado ha escuchar, sonidos melodiosos y llenos de calidad, con ojos perezosos lentamente habría sus hermosos orbes color perla a una mañana tranquila, con una noche un poco fría, pero nada que un buen calor humano pudiera quitar. Calor humano… ese que le faltaba en estos momentos, despertó de golpe por que se dio cuenta que a su lado faltaba ese calor de ese alguien, la pregunta ¿Dónde estaría ahora?

Se desentumió por dormir en una posición no tan cómoda, sujeto la frazada y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo, salio del carro y "barrio" el sitio con su mirada, para ver si así encontraba el paradero de la persona desaparecida. Un escalofrío tremendo recorrió todo su cuerpo, en su misión estaba: no dejarlo escapar; y eso no lo había dicho la novia pelirrosa, sino él mismo. Grande fue su alivio cuando lo encontró en unos arbustos de espalda, curiosa por saber que era lo que estaba haciendo se acerco hasta el moreno con paso lento pero seguro –Enciende el auto se me congela mi majestuosidad con este frío…- lo había dicho tan serio y con voz de mandato, que de no ser por que llevaban ya mucho tiempo de conocerse, la Hyuuga le hubiera preguntado "¿Qué es la majestuosidad de Sasuke-kun?" ¡ha! Pero claro ella ya sabia muy bien de que estaba hablando el Uchiha.

Se sonrojo como lo es natural en ella, Sasuke, al menos para ella, nunca cambiaba; obedeciéndole subió al auto nuevamente, esperando que el moreno terminara de hacer lo que antes estaba haciendo, para arrancar el vehiculo y llegar al punto de encuentro… al punto en donde de verdad la pelinegra iba a llorar… como nunca antes lo había echo.

_Que perdedora soy… y lo peor de todo es que no me puedo escapar de todo esto por que, uno: ya es muy tarde para retractarme; dos: yo, miserablemente a mi, me toca hacer "doble" papel el de la madrina y el del padrino de bodas… y tres pero no menos importante… tengo los anillos, la unión que ya no los separara… Sasuke… no sabes lo tonta que soy…_

.

.

.

.

**oOoOoU/$/SoOoOo**

.

.

.

.

Ahí se encontraba ella deteniendo el auto en medio de la nada… por que: Hyuuga Hinata podía ser la chica mas olvidadiza de todas, torpe y hasta sin gracia… ¡pero! Al volante era muy buena y mas ahora con toda esa tecnología que traen los autos. Así que simplemente dio un frenazo y se cruzo de brazos inflando sus mejillas como si fuera una niña de cinco años –Es verdad… te perdiste- Sasuke era odioso, claro que ella no se había perdido, no era su culpa que su amiga de cabello extravagante escogiera un lugar recóndito de todo Japón donde realizar su… su… su "eso"…

-NO…- enfatizo muy bien esa palabra –NO estoy perdida… si tanto sabes donde esta el camina correcto- realizo ademanes por demás exagerados, se detuvo mirándolo a los ojos, cosa que no podía hacer sin terminar por sonrojarse –Toma TU el volante…- fácil y concreta, hasta se sorprendió de no soltar aquel molesto y ya leve tartamudeo característico de ella.

El moreno bufo muy molesto, miro hacia su ventada frunció su ceño en un gesto completo de frustración… -Sabes… sabes muy bien que no puedo hacerlo…- dijo apenas en un susurro… las facciones de Hinata se suavizaron, agacho su mirada avergonzada, Sasuke tenia razón… el no podía hacerlo… al menos aun no estaba preparado…

_¡Torpe! ¡mil veces torpe!… se me había olvidado por completo… ¡solo a mi se me ocurre decir eso!... ajjj!. Sasuke si puedes leer las mentes, cosa que dudo mucho… Perdóname onegai, no fue mi intención… mencionar eso…_

_._

_._

_._

"_Fue el verano mas espantoso de mi vida y estoy segura que el único verano que Sasuke disfruto… me habían rechazado y había conocido al único chico frío, duro, odioso y arrogante del mundo… pero el mismo chico odioso, se convirtió en mi amigo, confidente y… mi verdadero amor._

_Aunque, no todo en el mundo es color de rosa… para ese mismo verano Sasuke perdió a su único ejemplo de vida, se culpo así mismo de que su hermano mayor no pudiera disfrutar de una vida con su novia, y me pidió que me alejara de él… por que, los cuatro: Sasuke, Itachi-san, Konan-san y yo íbamos a un viaje al monte Fuji._

_Recuerdo la canción que estábamos escuchando… recuerdo la risa de Sasuke… las risas de todos… y también recuerdo… recuerdo… el estruendo. Y después, nada… soñaba que Sasuke estaba a mi lado y que nunca me iba a soltar. Desperté ena sala de hospital y mi primo me contó que había pasado, enserio nunca me sentí tan mal… desee con todas mis fuerzas ser tan o mas fuerte que Sasuke para poder apoyarlo, pero nunca lo vi, nunca me dejaron verlo y él nunca quiso verme…_

_Cuando paso el tiempo, creo que dos años, él estaba comprometido y yo le deseaba mucha felicidad en su nueva vida. ¿Qué si estaba herida? Claro y mucho, ¿estaba feliz? Por supuesto y en demasía ¿Aun le amaba? Siempre… seguimos siendo amigos después de saber el por que él no me había dejado verlo en el hospital, le tomo cierta fobia a los carros y caminaba mucho, lo note por que su cuerpo se hizo mas musculoso._

_Nunca volvió a conducir, lo hacia o Naruto o Suigetsu, en muchas ocasiones lo hacia yo… y lo sigo haciendo…aun… Sasuke…"_

_._

_._

_._

El Ford rojo seguía su rumbo, no se volvieron hablar por mucho tiempo, lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento de silencio era esa canción, que rompía por completo la tensa atmosfera. La pelinegra trago grueso, un escalofrío le inundo todo su ser y sintió como sus mejillas ardían con mucha intensidad, para ese momento ya estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Q-Que h-haces?- pregunto con voz en apenas un hilo –D-Detente.. one-onegai…- no podía soportar mucho esa situación, freno estrepitosamente cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

-¿Me das mi despedida de soltero?- escucho decir a su odio, Sasuke era terriblemente irresistible y ella muy débil, aun en contra de sus deseos lo aparto rápidamente de su cuello.

-¡Estas loco!- inhaló y exhalo estrepitosamente, sus pulmones necesitaban mucho oxigeno –No… no vuelvas… hacer… e-eso…- el auto aun permanecía inmóvil, el cuerpo de la Hyuuga esta temblando y lo único que se le pasaba por la mente era lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo anteriormente; repartiendo besos con movimientos suaves en todo lo que el cuello de la pelinegra dejaba ver.

Solo faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros para ver civilización pero Hinata aun no arrancaba el vehiculo, llevo mucho aire a sus pulmones y de una forma acelerada y algo torpe, le robo un gran beso a Sasuke, el cual duro bastante.

_Tontos pulmones, estupido oxigeno… Oh Sasuke, espero que… que seas muy feliz, junto con Sakura-chan…_

.

.

.

.

**oOoOoU/$/SoOoOo**

.

.

.

.

Era el día esperado, todos los preparativos ya estaban listos… que aun quedara gente tras bambalinas corriendo por unos cuantos retoques era algo normal. Hinata lo sabia muy bien, se retocaba el peinaba por milésima vez, estaba nerviosa, pensaba que de seguro mas que la novia… revisaba los anillos, le decía a Naruto algunas cosas que tenia que hacer antes de que llegara Sakura… y en una ocasión le aviso a Sasuke que faltaba media hora para empezar con la boda…

.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-P-Por… por que… ¿Por qué crees?...- la mirada intensa y negra del Uchiha le causaba mucho nerviosismo –Por que…- para ese momento su voz y apenas se podía escuchar –por que tenia algo de miedo…- logro decir sin tartamudear, evitando la mirada de Sasuke, escucho como este bufo y en lo que identifico desatarse la corbata, levanto su rostro para verlo…

_Su sonrisa, la verdadera sonrisa de Sasuke Uchiha… es única e incomparable…_

-Tonta…- miro el reloj antiguo de pared, miro el reloj de su bolsillo -¿No crees que debes de hacer algo por ser el padrino/madrina de la boda?- la reto y esta chillo del susto, a como pudo salio corriendo de la habitación, usar sandalias de vestir con un tacón súper alto no iban con ella.

_Sasuke… si puedes leer mentes… arigato… mi amor…_

Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento, con paso firme y decidido se dirigió al altar, las otras madrinas y padrinos la miraron con duda, y los más cercanos a ella con alegría. Carraspeo un poco antes de hablar a todos los presentes... pero una voz la detuvo…

-Ya estaba preparada para algo así…- vio enfrente suyo a la hermosa novia pelirrosa, estaba tan radiante y sonriente –Ah… me da tristeza saber que el muy tonto de Sasuke no haya tenido iniciativa para nada… si no que fuiste tu Hinata-chan- su amiga le sonrío, Hinata devolvió el gesto -¡VE! Corre… el baka de Sasuke esta afuera…- le dio campo para que la Hyuuga pasara corriendo, se detuvo al frente de Sakura para darle un fuerte abrazo y las gracias, después se quito las sandalias de vestir para salir corriendo…

_Había soñado, cuando era mas niña, que el día de mi boda arreglada, llegara aquel a quien yo amaba de verdad, y él detuviera todo antes de la famosa frase "Si hay alguien…" blah blah blah… y me sacara de la iglesia, los dos juntos escaparnos tomados de la mano, corriendo… demo, no sucedió así, mis sueños nunca se hicieron realidad, sin embargo… _

-¿No me mataran después, verdad?- la miro con intensidad, Hinata se sonrojo al extremo, negando efusivamente con su cabeza

-Ie…- le dio un beso, se moría por darle uno desde hace ya bastante tiempo –Yo conduzco- tomo las llaves del Porche negro.

-Ie…- Sasuke detuvo su andar, acercándose a ella por detrás susurrándole al oído –Conduzco yo… ¿quieres que ahora sea tu chofer?-

_En verdad no sé por que aun estoy haciendo esto, tal vez sea por que todos tienen razón y soy muy ingenua, tal vez sea por que es cierto eso que dicen… "el amor te hace mas idiota", tal vez sea por que los dos somos unos grandes tontos y nadie mas que nosotros lo sabemos… o por que… por que… de verdad yo le amo, y él me ama a mi… Sasuke… si pudieras leer mentes, si yo pudiera leer tu mente… nada de esto pasaría, de seguro ni siquiera te hubiera conocido. _

_Y míranos ahora… eres un baka y aunque nunca te lo diga en voz alta… eres únicamente para mi y tu… eso lo sabes y lo tienes mas que seguro… _

_._

_._

_._

**E.N.D.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahhhhh bueno, ultimamente no se que me pasha que dejo todo tirado -.- y esta cosa que escribi ni se como se me ocurrio o.o ... Pero bue... espero que lo hayan disfrutado ne~  
Y ya saben... un reviewsito no esta de mal y me alegra muxo muxo w  
**

**Kisses&hug **


End file.
